Closure
by The Countess of Monte Cristo
Summary: Kurama and Hiei say their goodbyes in Demon World. But is it truly goodbye for good?


_A/N So I feel like posting some one-shots because I'm working on a series called Forgiveness, but I still want to post some things in between. I really like this one. Light shonen-ai, but as always it is mild and ignorable. So I hope you enjoy, and please do review. It is such a nice treat for me to hear your opinions!_

Kurama paused for a moment to savor the sights and smells of the lush Makai forest for the last time. The flora in this realm was so much wilder, freer than in the other. No entity desired to tame it, to make it yield to their demands. The unbridled, feral nature all around him was intoxicating. They were coaxing him, trying to lure him into staying, the plant life all around him calling to their master to stay with them, to nurture them with his own untamed energy. Tempting as the offer was, he belonged elsewhere, at least for the time being.

He knelt down on the lush grass, lovingly caressing a silky leaf. Kurama sighed in contentment.

"You don't have to leave, you know," came a cold and clear voice very near the contented redhead. Kurama sighed slightly, straightening up as his hand trailed lingeringly across the broad leaves that seemed to yearn for his touch.

"There's nothing left for me here…" as soon as those words passed his lips he wished he could take them back. He regretted speaking so thoughtlessly as he saw the brief look of hurt that flashed momentarily in the demon's ruby eyes.

"Is that so?" he asked tonelessly, his voice displaying none of the emotion he had previously displayed. His demeanor betrayed nothing of the pain Kurama had inadvertently witnessed seconds before.

"No, it isn't so," Kurama professed fervently, startling the small youkai with his adamancy. He blinked at Kurama's earnest tone, raising a thin, black eyebrow at his friend.

"Forgive me. What I meant was there is nothing for me to _accomplish_ here," Kurama elaborated, mentally chastising himself mercilessly for implying that Hiei meant nothing to him. The prickly demon had indeed weaseled his way into the yoko's chilled heart, warming it with his intense flame.

"On the contrary, you could accomplish great things here. Enki would fall all over himself to have you as an advisor, and your merry band of misfits would be delighted if you stayed. You could even let your sticky fingers go back to your favorite pass time," Hiei persuaded mildly. "Besides you seem to enjoy the atmosphere." He waved his hand around the forest, indicating the greenery that engulfed them.

"Would you be delighted if I stayed?" he asked softly, head cocked to the side making his sheet of glistening scarlet hair fall charmingly in his face, his green eyes piercing as he latched on to the most important piece of information he had heard.

Hiei paused a moment to appreciate the casual elegance Kurama displayed in even in the most simple of gestures. He pondered the question. There was no doubt in his mind that he would be thrilled to remain in Kurama's company. The half-demon had become so much a part of the aloof half-Koorime's life that it was painful to him for them to be parting after all they had been through together. All the battles they had won, fights they had sought, and struggles they had overcome. All the times they had defied death only to be thrust into another dangerous trial by fire. But Kurama was not merely a teammate, his only worth his strength on the battlefield for they had shared each other's company in times of peace as well. That was a more intimate gesture on Hiei's part, to willingly share his time so freely with the fox.

"Of course I wish you to stay here with me. I've grown accustomed to your presence…but this isn't where you truly belong, not anymore…" This answer surprised Kurama. He had always believed his humanity was seen as a weakness by Hiei. The scornful demon had even said as much on multiple occasions. Yet he said this without contempt, perhaps even with a bit of sadness.

"I'll come back here of course. To visit and compete in the subsequent tournaments," Kurama assured, his face softening into a tender expression of fondness.

"To visit his Assholiness?" Hiei asked scathingly with a bite of…jealousy?

Kurama had to chuckle at his rude nickname for the former demon lord, Yomi.

"No, to visit you," Kurama replied sincerely, dazzling Hiei with a brilliant smile. Hiei looked taken aback upon this answer and the affectionate expression that came with it.

"I believe I'll visit Human World from time to time as well," Hiei replied nonchalantly, suddenly finding the grass below his feet very interesting.

"To visit Yukina?" Kurama asked with painfully forced apathy.

"To visit you, fox." He answered softly, meeting pleasantly surprised green orbs at last. Kurama's expression of pure joy grew stronger as he gazed heartily at the small demon. He crossed the distance between them with grace, enveloping the demon in his arms when he was near enough.

Hiei stiffened at the warm sensation of strong, firm arms wrapping around his shoulders, bringing him into a tight embrace. His head came to rest on Kurama's thin shoulders, his crimson tresses forming a curtain around them both. Hiei was overwhelmed by the sweet aroma of roses and the deeper heady scent of the earth. Kurama smelled clean and wild, like a lush forest after a rainstorm.

He took a moment to savor feelings the warmth and affection this gesture stirred within him. Never in his life had he been hugged. Kurama was such a kind hearted spirit, so compassionate and loving. He gave his heart, not freely, but once it was earned, he gave it completely.

On impulse Hiei threaded a cord around Kurama's neck. When he pulled back from the embrace, Kurama fingered the small, sparkling tear gem around his neck in wide eyed wonder, his lovely eye's large green saucers.

"I want you to have it," he declared, avoiding Kurama's awestruck gaze. Before he knew what was happening his head was being titled upward lightly by thin, tapered fingers under his chin.

"Thank you. This is a most precious gift, and I will treasure it, not for its value, but because it is a gift from you," Kurama stated with sincerity and reverence once he captured Hiei's gaze. His green eyes twinkled with passion and his lips, so similar to small, pink rosebuds, were spread into a serene smile. He dipped his head and placed a soft, innocent kiss on the half-Korrime's cheek before straightening the bag on his shoulder and walking deeper into the dense forest.

Hiei watched as the foliage swallowed Kurama's form, his hand coming to rest on his burning cheek as if not believing what had happened and certainly not understanding the sensations that small kiss had evoked. He was sure his blush would put his eyes to shame. Said eyes lingered on the spot where Kurama had disappeared._ Why is something the most beautiful the moment before it disappears?_ _King of Thieves, you have stolen my heart._


End file.
